True Feelings
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Axel and Ariel have been together for a few months and Axel plans something special. Meanwhile Havoc steals some military hardware, will the rovers be able to stop him.
1. True Feelings

Chapter 1: True feelings

It was a beautiful night in the park as Axel and Ariel were laying down on top of the street rover stargazing. They been back together for five months now and they couldn't be happier. Axel was glad Ariel joined the team, they found out she has agility like Colleen and she decide to teach her how to fight like Axel. Axel was glad someone from his past was with him again. Ariel was also glad to be back with Axel again, their love for each other was still as great as before. Ariel turned to Axel and spoke, "Axel this is such a beautiful night, thanks for taking me out."

Axel turned to Ariel, "No problem Ariel it was my pleasure." They both did a quick kiss then went back to watching the stars.

After a few minutes Ariel spoke again, "Axel I've been wondering something."

Axel turned to Ariel, "What is it?"

Ariel turned to Axel, "what were your parents like?"

Axel stayed silent for a bit then spoke, "I don't remember much about my mom I was still young at the time. My dad was the best to me. I loved all the time we spent together, he was always there for me…then that day I woke up and he wasn't there…I never stopped wondering what happened to him."

Ariel put her hand on his shoulder, "he could still be alive you know."

"That's the thing I hope for…what were your parents like?" Axel said.

Ariel spoke, "they always protected me, kept me safe when I was young. They taught me how to survive if I was ever on my own. Even when they found food they always gave me a bigger portion, I sometime felt bad for that."

"They must have wanted you to survive cause in their eyes you were important then themselves," Axel said.

Ariel nodded, "I know they meant everything to me…they that day the left me." Axel didn't want her to talk about it if it hurt her but she spoke, "it was a dark night as we were resting but then…a couple of other dogs found us. They wanted something from us but I was too scared to hear them, my father told my mom to get me somewhere safe. We started running then, before I lost sight of my father I saw the other two dogs overpower him. It was too much for me to see. I was running in the middle of the street when a car was going to hit me, but then my mom pushed me out of the way and…and got hit." Ariel started crying. Axel pulled her close trying to comfort her. "After that I ran…I was alone then, I started surviving for a while. There was still the pain because of that, then I met you and all the pain started going away. After that I wasn't alone again."

"I'm really glad I was able to help," Axel said.

"Me too, I love you so much," Ariel said.

"Me too," Axel said. Then their lips met and they stayed like that for a while till they needed air. Axel spoke, "I'm glad were together."

"I'm glad for that too," Ariel said.

Axel then looked at his watch, it was already past ten, "I think we should head back now." Ariel agreed and they got in the street rover and drove home.

Ariel and Axel soon arrived home and decided to go to bed. They both walked over to Ariel's room where they stood in front. Ariel spoke, "Thanks Axel I had a good time tonight."

"Anytime Ariel," Axel said. They then had one last kiss for the night. Then Ariel went inside her room. Axel was left in the hallway with nothing but love on his mind. Ever since they were brought back together their love for each other has grown more and more. Axel had made a decision but wanted to do it in a special way, he then decided to ask Hunter and Colleen. He then started walking to their room and knocked when he got there.

Hunter opened the door, "Hey Axel what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you and Colleen?" Axel asked.

"Sure, come in" Hunter said.

Axel walked in and saw Colleen sitting on the bed and Hunter joined her, and Axel sat on a chair across from them. Colleen asked, "How was your date with Ariel?"

Axel smiled, "it was wonderful…I love her so much."

"Good to hear," Hunter said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Axel spoke, "It's just that ever since Ariel and I were brought back to together we've grown deeper in love with each other and…"

"And what?" Hunter asked.

"I want to propose to her," Axel said.

Hunter and Colleen were surprised at hearing then they both smiled. Hunter spoke, "that's wonderful Axel but what's the problem."

"I want to do it in a special way, give her a special night before I ask her. I was wondering if you two have any ideas how," Axel said.

Colleen spoke, "Well you two can have a nice diner on the beach."

Hunter spoke, "Then you both could do a dance then ask her, that would be a wonderful moment."

Axel was silent for a moment then spoke, "Yeah that would be great. Thanks you two."

"No problem," Hunter and Colleen said.

Colleen spoke, "So when are you going to ask her?"

"In a few days…I'm going to go to bed thanks again, goodnight," Axel said. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight," Hunter and Colleen said.

Hunter and Colleen just smiled as Axel left then Hunter spoke, "I'm happy for him."

"Me too Huntie, I had a feeling something like that would happen," Colleen said.

"Me too, ever since they were brought back together, they been almost inseparable," Hunter said. "I'm ready for bed you too?" Colleen nodded. Then they both got in bed and gave each other a kiss then they fell asleep.

Axel got dressed after a quick shower and moved over to his desk. He opened a drawl and pulled out a velvet box then opened it. Inside was a ring with a gold band with a white diamond on top of it. He bought it some time ago and soon he was going to ask her. He put the ring back and got in bed. He fell asleep dreaming about the night he would ask her. Little did they know that they would be called into action again.

**_A/N: hope you like, chapter 2 will be out soon. and to tell you again since school is in i wont be able to update as often._**


	2. Same old

Chapter 2: Same old

It was a new day as the rays of the sun hit road rover HQ. Axel woke up feeling absolutely wonderful, he got out of bed and had a quick shower. He left his room and found Ariel. Ariel saw Axel and they both kissed each other. Axel spoke, "How are you today Ariel, have a god night sleep?"

Ariel nodded, "yes I did thanks for asking." They both walked together down to the kitchen to where everyone else was. They all were eating and were talking about various things. Soon after they all finished they went to do their daily chores around the base. Hunter and Colleen went to clean their room; Exile and Axel went to do some maintenance on the vehicles; and Shag, Ariel, and Blitz took inventory of their supplies. Soon after they were done they went to go do their own thing; Hunter and Colleen went to their room to be alone together, Ariel and Axel went out to the beach,; and Exile, Blitz, and Shag went to the rec room. It was shaping to be a perfect day.

**A military base somewhere in Russia**

In a snow covered plain of Siberia was a small Russian military storage base, inside was a dozen of T90 battle tanks. The security was medium and there were a small amount of guards since they would be trading shifts in an hour. There were four guard towers with two soldiers on them, a guard post at the front gate with three soldiers inside, the inside were a couple of hangers that held the tanks and other supplies. The rest of the guards were patrolling around like it was a normal day on the job.

A little ways were a small group of soldiers all in hiding waiting for an attack order. Havoc's right hand soldier Skeam was watching the base as his men prepared for their assault. He looked over to his men and saw that they had already assembled their radio jammer, and had it pointed at the base's communications dish. Skeam they took out his radio and contacted Havoc, "Colonel this is Skeam were in place and ready for our attack, over."

After a few seconds Havoc's voice was heard, _"is the radar jammer in place?"_

Skeam responded, "Yes sir."

"_How about the mortar pits?" _Havoc said.

Skeam looked around and saw that they were set up. "In place and waiting."

"Good, commence the attack when ready and remember don't damage those tanks. Leave no witness, over and out."

Havoc's voice was no longer heard as Skeam put the radio up and signal some of the attack party to follow him farther up. When they got close enough Skeam radioed to jam the communication dish, then he called for the Mortar pits to commence fire.

The guards in the towers were staring out in the distance when they saw something fire in the sky, then they relished that it was coming straight to them. The mortars his the base on all over the base, before they could regain their senses they were being attacked. The soldiers tried they best to fight them off but more mortar fire can and eliminated most of their remaining forces.

Skeam and his attack group moved forward after ceasing fire and saw that no one was standing at the base. They were soon in the base and checking to see if indeed they got all of them. Once they were finished they made their way to the hangers and found all the T90 tanks inside. Skeam pulled out his radio and called Havoc, "Sir it's Skeam we have tanks and all witness are neutralized."

Havoc's voice was heard, _"Good get them back to base now."_

The radio went silent and Skeam put it away and signaled for his men to climb into the tanks. They drove them all out of the base and headed for their own.

Little did they know that one injured soldier survived the assault and was clinging on to life as best he could. He crawled over to one of the hangers and leaned against it, all he needed to do was wait for the other trooped to come for their shift and he would be all right.

**Back at Road Rover HQ**

Axel and Ariel were laying down on a towel on the beach and were looking up at the clouds watching them pass by. Both enjoyed the afternoon together, Axel was tempted to ask her but he able keep from doing it now.

Ariel spoke, "Axel this is such a beautiful day isn't it."

Axel turned to her, "It sure is especially with you here with me." Ariel smiled at hearing it and they both kissed. "Ariel how do you like being a rover?"

"it nice and even better that your with me," Ariel said. "Axel what do you thing our lives would have been if we stuck together that day?"

Axel stayed silent for a bit, "Well we would still be together and homeless, but I'm not really sure what would have happened. like would we have a home one day, still be on the streets I don't know. But I'm glad that we have this chance as being rovers, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all, it's just that sometime I wonder how are lives would have been if we took a different path," Ariel said

"Well a lot could have happened but I'm glad we took this path," Axel said.

"I know," Ariel said.

They both looked at each other then they kissed long and deep then they were interrupted, "**Rovers Report To The Briefing Room Your Services Are Needed!"**

They both broke apart Axel spoke, "Man why now?"

"I don't know but lets go," Ariel said. Axel agreed and they ran to the briefing room.

**_A/N: hope you all like, i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can._**


	3. Take Down

Chapter 3: Take Down

All the rovers arrived at the briefing room and took their spots as the Master spoke. "Rovers just a few minutes ago I received news that Colonel Havoc's men attacked a small storage base in Russia. There was only one survivor of the attack who described who they were; they stole a dozen T90 battle tanks. Our satellites were able to track them to a large compound near the mountains. Your mission is to stop Havoc and recover the tanks good luck."

Hunter turned to everyone, "**Lets Hit The Road Rovers**." They all left, boarded the stealth rover and were off.

**Compound in Russia**

Skeam and his men had arrived back at the base with the tanks and had stored them in their hangers. They all began relishing that a small blizzard was about to hit, making it harder for anyone outside to see. Skeam then went inside the compound to report to Havoc and await further instructions. He soon made his way through and went into Havoc's off where he had just gotten off the phone.

Havoc spoke, "well did you get the cargo?"

Skeam nodded, "Yes sir we stored them in our hanger a few minutes ago, were awaiting new orders."

"Well we have nothing for now, in a few days we'll hit a base in the U.S and after that we should be able to sell our hardware. It will be simple," Havoc explained. "Anything else to report?"

Skeam nodded, "Yes sir from the looks of it there's a small blizzard that's coming and it will effects the vision of the guards outside."

Havoc put his hand to his chin, "that will be a problem, bring at least half of the guards outside in and have them work in shifts and have them turn on the security cameras and set them to thermal."

"Yes sir anything else?" Skeam said.

Havoc nodded, "Yes were be moving to another base in a couple of days so have the men inside start packing things ups…Soon were have a war between two countries and were be rich."

"Yes sir," Skeam said as he left the room.

**Back with the Rovers**

That rovers were almost at the compound but Hunter was having trouble flying through the blizzard that was thrown at him. After some time he found the compound and landed on a cliff overlooking it. The compound seemed old it had a worn out fence around with four guard towers their were five buildings inside, all of them were connected in shape of a square with one larger building in the middle of them. That all they could make out cause of the storm. Hunter turned to the others, "Ok everyone we'll sneak past the fence, and the blizzard should mask our approach so we shouldn't attract any attention. Then we'll make our way into the compound and search till we find the tanks, then we'll find Havoc and take him down everyone under stand?" everyone nodded at the plan. "Alright lets move out." They started walking when they Axel had a blank stare on his face, everyone knew what that meant. After he shook it off Hunter spoke, "what did you see?"

"Cameras…lots of them all around the outside," Axel said.

Everyone understood, then Colleen spoke, "then it's best we be careful once we're inside."

Everyone now knew to be cautious and left and made their way to the compound. It was a bit hard considering the weather but they remained undetected by the enemies and soon found a hold in the worn out fence. Once they were inside they hid behind a couple of parked trucks, Hunter looked around to try to find the best way to sneak around, to his surprise he didn't see that many guards around and he did see a couple of the cameras Axel mentioned. He turned to the others, "alright it seems that they don't have that many guards out here so it will be easy to sneak by but watch out for any cameras that Axel mentioned." They all understood and started to sneak to the entrance, they managed to slip by undetected and managed to slip by the cameras they saw and soon made it.

They were about to go through when axel had another vision. He shook it off and spoke, "we don't want to go through here there's a guard post filled with a lot of guards."

Hunter spoke, "Then how do we get in?"

"I also saw a trap door that leads inside we can get in through there," Axel said.

They all understood and followed Axel's lead till they found it on one side of the compound. Axel opened it and scanned the bottom and climbed down followed by the others. It lead them to a underground passage that lead in two directions. Hunter spoke, "Ok we'll split up me Colleen, Axel, and Ariel with go left. Exile you Blitz, Shag , and Muzzle go right. If anyone of us finds the tanks or Havoc call Ok." They all understood and went their separate ways. Hunter's group was having a easy time walking through the passage till they came to a ladder. Hunter climbed up first and opened the trap door slowly and looked through. He saw he was in a small room that was almost empty except for a few crates. He signaled for the rest to come up and they followed. Hunter walked over to the door and opened it slowly and looked. All e saw was a long hallway with doors, the hallway was filled with guards so Hunter closed the door and walked back to his group. "Alright the hallway is full of guards we need a distraction, any ideas?"

Everyone remained silent then Colleen spoke, "Huntie see if Exile could create something."

Hunter nodded, "Good idea Colleen."

Hunter then turned on his comm. and contacted Exile. Soon his voice was heard, _"Something wrong comrade?"_

"Yes where are you?" Hunter said.

"_We'll still in the passage about to go up a ladder, what do you need?"_ Exile said.

"Were in a room but a hallway we need to get through is too guarded we need you to create a distraction," Hunter said.

"No problem comrade I'll see what we can do," Exile said.

"Ok we'll wait here," Hunter said as the comm.went silent.

Exile's group was near a ladder as they went up. Exile opened the trap door and found himself in an armory. The group climbed up and searched the area to make sure there weren't any guards. Exile spoke, "Ok we need to make distraction so comrades to proceed, any ideas?"

Blitz spoke, "I might know."

"Lets hear it," Exile spoke.

"Well since were in a armory lets see if we can find any explosives and set them off somewhere," Blitz said.

"That's good idea lets look," Exile said. They all began to the search the building, they had no problem since the building was empty. They soon found some C4 and decided to plant it inside the armory just in case if the base was in alert. They then needed to get out of the building to set it off. Shag found another trap door and they headed down to another passage.

Hunter's group waited a few minutes then the comm. rang. Exile was heard, _"Comrade Hunter we have something set up."_

"Good Exile where are you?" Hunter said.

Exile spoke,_ "We found another passage way and were following it, prepare to move right about…"_

They all heard an explosion coming from another part of the complex. Hunter's group heard foot steps in the hallway. Hunter took a peak and found the hallway empty. He spoke into the comm. "Good work Exile." The comm. went silent as Hunter's group left the room and went into the opposite direction the guards ran. After looking through the doors they found out they were in the barracks. They then found a door that lead to another corridor.

Havoc was having his men search the whole base as his troops reported an explosion somewhere in the base. He then got on the line with Skeam, "Skeam did you find the source of that explosion?"

Skeam's voice was heard, _"yes sir it came from the ammo storage building, and we haven't been able to recover much yet but were trying."_

Havoc thought of something, "There must be intruders in the complex, have the troops search the whole base and get additional men to the hanger where the tanks are stored. I'm going down there." Havoc ended the conversation, grabbed a riffle and left.

Exile's group found another ladder and went up the trap door. The fist thing Exile saw was one of the stolen tanks, which meant they were in the hanger were they were stored. The hanger had some catwalks with some crates scattered all over. Exile turned to Blitz, "Blitz contact Hunter and tell him we found the tanks."

Blitz nodded and turned on his comm. "Hunter we found the tanks."

Hunter's voice was heard, _"Good work send me a signal so we can find you." _Blitz sent the signal and the comm. went silent. Blitz walked up to Exile, "all set they be here soon."

"Good we just need to…" Exile was interrupted as they heard gunshots coming from over head. They all dove behind one of the tanks, apparently they been spotted. Then heard the sound of an alarm was heard as more guards came in.

Hunter's group was running to the signal that was sent to them, but they stopped as they heard the alarm. Axel spoke, "they must have been spotted."

"My thoughts exactly," Ariel said.

Hunter got on the comm. "Exile what happened?"

"_We were spotted, enemy firing at us, were trying our best taking them out, we could use some help," _Exile said.

"Don't worry were almost there," Hunter said as he turned off the comm. "We need to hurry." They continued running till they found a huge door that must have lead to the hanger. Hunter put his ear against it and heard gunfire. "Alright this is it we just need to get through this door."

"How?" Axel said.

Hunter began thinking, "wait I got it." He opened his comm. and called Exile.

Exile's group were hiding behind tanks spread out, they were able to take out a few close ones but had trouble cause of the gunfire. Exile heard Hunter's voice on his comm. _"Exile are you there?"_

Exile turned to his comm. "something wrong comrade?"

Were right outside of the hanger we can't get past the door, can you see if you can open it from inside."

Exile looked around then looked up at one of the tanks and smiled. He spoke in the comm. "I have an idea, just stand away from the door."

Hunter's chat with Exile ended as they got out of the way of the door and waited. Suddenly the door exploded, they waited till the smoke cleared as they ran in and saw one of the tanks cannon's aiming at the door. They smile as they see Exile climb out of the tank and they join in on the battle. All the guards that were in the hanger ran out of ammo and resorted to fist fighting. Havoc had arrived at the hanger and was on one of the catwalks. He saw the rovers battling the troops and winning so far. He found out that he wasn't spotted yet and took his sniper and took aim at one of the Rovers.

Axel, who just flipped one of the guards, sensed something and looked around. He soon spotted Havoc aiming a sniper riffle at Ariel. She was currently finished fighting some troops. He yelled, "ARIEL GET DOWN." Ariel heard him and ducked barely dodging the bullet. Axel was angry that Havoc almost killed Ariel. He then ran through any guard that got in his way and ran up a set of stairs leading to Havoc. Havoc saw him and ran while reloading his riffle. Axel kept running and stopped when Havoc aimed at him. "Move and your dead," Havoc said.

"You'll pay no one shoots at the one I love," Axel said.

"You actually love that thing, I feel sorry for you ending up with that thing poor excuse of life," Havoc said.

Axel was mad now, "no one Insults her, your going DOWN."

Havoc smiled and pulled the trigger but the gun was jammed. Axel rushed him, knocked the dun out of his hand and began punching him. Havoc tried to fight back but Axel was too strong for him to do anything. Axel finished by punching him in the face knocking him over the rail where what was left of his guards were. Axel jumped down and joined his team as they saw Havoc and what was left of the troops get up slowly. Axel grinned at the others who got what he was thinking of. He walked over to muzzle and undid his restraints. Muzzle launched at them and started his carnage.

"Muzzle…oh…that's enough for me," Hunter said.

"EEEWWW…gross," Colleen said.

"That is sick," Blitz said.

"I shouldn't be watching this," Axel said.

Blitz, Shag, and Ariel looked away. After a few minutes Muzzles carnage stopped and he gave his sigh and his burp, they reattached his restraints Havoc's and his men were out. After restraining all the men they rovers called the authorities and they came and took Havoc away and took the tanks back. After everyone left they rovers boarded the sonic rover and detonated the complex and headed home.

**_A/N: hope you like, but school and all and i think it's taking away all my creativity. just a few more left._**


	4. A Proposal From The Heart

Chapter 4: A Proposal from the heart

The sun had almost set as the Rovers returned to headquarters. They all filed out of the Sonic rover and headed to the briefing room. The Master spoke as soon as all the rovers entered, "Good work rovers thanks to you all of the T90 tanks have been recovered, and Havoc has been charged and jailed for a long time. You all have indeed passed my expectations again. Your good dogs rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter turned to everyone, "**To The Power Of The Pack!**" everyone said in unison, "**AAAAARRRRRHHHHHOOOOO!**"

After the debriefing everyone went to do their own thing. Axel and Ariel walked out together talking. Ariel spoke, "Axel thank you for saving me earlier."

They both stopped walking and faced each other. Axel spoke, "I'd do anything to keep you safe love."

Ariel smiled and they both kissed. After they broke apart Ariel spoke, "So you want to do anything tonight?"

Axel thought back to when he talked to Hunter and Colleen about how he would spend his night with Ariel before he proposed. _'Tonight's the night' _he thought. He smiled and spoke, "Yes I do, meet me on the beach later tonight."

Ariel smiled, "Alright see you then." She kissed him on his cheek and left. Axel was happy, and glad the way the night might turn out later.

He didn't know that Hunter and Colleen were behind him. Hunter spoke, "So tonight's the night?"

Axel turned around and saw Hunter and Colleen, "yes it is."

"Good for you Axel," Colleen said.

"So you remember the advice we gave you?" Hunter said.

Axel nodded, "yes thanks again, tonight is going to be one I'll never forget. Well I have to go see you both."

Hunter and Colleen both smiled, as they knew that soon Axel and Ariel will be together forever.

**An Hour Later**

Axel and Ariel both walked outside hand in hand. Ariel gasped as she saw a small table set up, with roast beef, noodles with biscuits and some soda. And in the middle were some lit candles. Ariel spoke, "Axel you didn't have to do all this."

Axel smiled, "I wanted to Ariel, nothing's too good for you." They both kissed long till they needed air. "Well lets eat before the food gets cold."

Ariel agreed as they both sat down and began eating, they both talked about various things as they ate. After a few minutes they finished and Ariel spoke, "Axel the food was delicious thank you."

Axel smiled, "anytime love." Axel and Ariel both held hands and remained in silence for a couple of minutes, both just loving just being together. Axel spoke, "Ariel would you like to dance?"

"I would love to Axel," Ariel said.

They both got up and Axel turned on a portable stereo which played the song 'Could I Have This Dance' by Anne Murray.

_I'll always remember the song they were playin',  
The first time we danced and I knew,  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you._

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me.  
'Cause we moved together, I knew forever,  
You're all I'll ever need

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

_I'll always remember the song they were playin',  
The first time we danced and I knew,  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you._

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me.  
'Cause we moved together, I knew forever,  
You're all I'll ever need

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together, it feels so right.  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

After the song ended they both held each other close. "That was wonderful Axel," Ariel said.

Axel thought, _'ok now's the time' _"Ariel I have something to tell you."

That got Ariel's attention, "what is it Axel?"

"Ever since the day we both began traveling with each other and when we both started falling in love. I've noticed that ever since we were separated that day we both kept our love for each other strong. When we where reunited our love has grown even more, the love we have will never be broken." Axel said.

Ariel had tears in her eyes, "Oh Axel." They both kissed.

When they broke apart Axel spoke again, "seeing all this made me relishes something." Axel then got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Ariel we've been together for a long time and I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever, Ariel will you marry me?" Axel opened the box and showed her the ring.

Ariel had more tears in her eyes. She hugged Axel, "Yes Axel I will marry you." Axel was filled with joy as he slid the ring on her finger. They both hugged and kissed each other, both forgetting the world existed.

Off in the distance Hunter and Colleen both were watching the happy scene unfold. "I'm Happy for Axel," Hunter said.

"Me too Huntie, it looks like were going to have another wedding," Colleen said.

"I know Colleen," Hunter said. Hunter began thinking and then thought of something. "Colleen I know a perfect wedding gift we could give to Axel."

"What is it Huntie?" Colleen asked. Hunter then whispered the idea into her ear. "Huntie That's a abso-bloomin-lutely wonderful idea, but how are we going to do that?"

"It'll take time but were both manage it if we work together," Hunter said.

Colleen smiled, "yes we both can do it when were together."

They both kissed each other and went back inside to leave Ariel and Axel alone. They knew that if their plan worked Axel world be even more happier then he is now.

**_A/N: hope you all like, just a couple left._**


	5. A Father's Return

Chapter 5: A Father's Return

Everyone was overjoyed after hearing about Axel's and Ariel's engagement. They planned on having the same wedding that Hunter and Colleen had, and for their honeymoon they booked a weeklong cruise. They were both caught up with planning that they didn't even know what Hunter and Colleen were planning.

It was just a few days till the wedding and Hunter was in Colleen and his room typing on his laptop. Colleen walked in to the room, "How's the search going Huntie?"

"I'm not getting anything yet, finding Axel's father is harder then I thought, even with the extra information he gave us," Hunter said. A few days ago Hunter and Colleen asked a little more about Axel's father. Axel said he was an Akita with dark brown fur, and his name was Shadow. They were still having trouble but they were getting close. They have been checking animal shelters and sightings of dogs anywhere.

Colleen spoke, "Don't worry Huntie we're find him, just imagine how happy Axel will be once we find him and he'll be here to see his wedding."

Hunter smiled, "I know, he'll just love it."

"And I love that you thought of thee idea," Colleen said.

"Me too," Hunter said as they both kissed.

Suddenly they both heard a beeping sound coming from the laptop. "What's that Huntie?" Colleen asked.

"It could be what were looking for," Hunter said as he began typing again, then a picture and some information was pulled up. After looking through the info Hunter smiled, "I got him."

Colleen was surprised, "Really where?"

"He's in a dog shelter in Arizona, according to this he was caught a few weeks ago and…uh oh," Hunter said.

"What's wrong?" Colleen said.

Hunter turned to Colleen, "His Six weeks is up in just a few hours, we need to go get him."

"Right legs go, but we have to tell Master first," Colleen said.

Hunter sighed, she was right before they could go somewhere they needed to clear it up with Master. "Alright lets go." Hunter wrote down the address for the shelter and they both left. They soon arrived at the Master's room and knocked as soon as they heard come in they went inside.

The Master turned to them, "Hunter, Colleen what can I do for you?"

Hunter spoke, "Master we'd like your permission to go to Arizona for a bit."

"What for?" Master asked.

They both told him about finding Axel's father and wanting him to be here to see his son's wedding.

The Master smiled, "That's a real thoughtful gift, go ahead and go get him."

"Thank you," Hunter and Colleen both said as they walked out and went to the Hanger got in the Sky Rover and took off.

**A few Hours Later**

Hunter and Colleen had arrived at the shelter that Hunter found, and rushed inside. When they found the area where the dogs were kept they saw one of the workers struggling with a dog, the one they were both looking for. They both sighed knowing that they weren't too late. Hunter walked up to the worker, "Hello we'd like to adopt this dog."

The worker didn't look at him, "Sorry but his six weeks are up."

"You don't understand my name is Hunter leader of the Road Rovers and this is my wife Colleen and we want this dog." Hunter said.

After talking for a bit they signed the adoption papers and left with the dog in tow. Before they got onboard the sky rover Colleen kneeled down to him, "Your Shadow right?"

The dog was surprised a t hearing her and nodded. _"How did you know my name?" _Shadow barked.

"That'll be explained later but now we have to take you back to our base so you can see your son," Colleen said.

That caught Shadow's attention even more, _"A…Axel? He's…" _

"Don't worry he's fine he back at our base," Hunter said. "In fact we wanted to bring you back so you can see he wedding."

Shadow was shocked even more, _"You mean…he's getting married? That is wonderful!"_

"Come on lets get back to HQ so you can see him again," Hunter said. Shadow agreed as they boarded the sky rover and went back to HQ.

When they arrived back at HQ they went to the Master firs, and to be sure Axel didn't see Shadow yet. They went to the Master's room, knocked and entered as they heard come in. when the Master faced them he saw Shadow, "So this is Axel's father?"

Hunter nodded, "Yes he is we got to him just in time."

"Good when not take him to the transdogmafier and take him to see Axel," Master said.

Hunter and Colleen agreed as they left the room.

In the rec room Axel and Ariel were the only ones in the room watching TV. Both of them huddled close together. Axel turned to Ariel, "Just a few more days."

Ariel smiled, "I know I can't wait." They stayed in silence till they heard the door open and Saw Hunter and Colleen walk in.

"Hey Hunter hey Colleen," Axel said. Ariel repeated the process.

"Hello," Hunter and Colleen both said. Hunter spoke, "Axel we have a early wedding gift Colleen and I would like to give you."

Axel stood up, "it's alright I can wait till then."

"No this can't wait…Colleen," Hunter said. Colleen nodded as she left the room and came back with a another dog that was transdogmafied. Axel looked at him and was shocked. _'It couldn't be' _he thought. "Dad?"

Shadow had a tear in his eye, "Axel…"

They both ran and embraced each other both had tears in their Eyes. "Dad I missed you," Axel said.

"I missed you too son," Shadow said.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Axel looked at Hunter and Colleen, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Hunter said.

"Yes we were glad to do it," Colleen said. Both of them left the room.

Axel then brought him over to Ariel, "Dad I would like you to meet my future wife Ariel, Ariel this is my dad Shadow."

Shadow looked at her and spoke, "So you're my future daughter pleased to meet you."

Ariel smiled, "It's nice to meet you Shadow."

All three of them sat down at a table. Axel spoke, "I bet you want to know what happened."

Shadow nodded, "Yes, but first how did you come to be hear?" Axel began telling how he became a stray and meeting up with the rovers and how he joined the team. "Wow it that must have been tough but I'm glad your life is good now. Second how did you two meet and fall in love?"

Axel spoke, "Well we met in a alley she saw me and wanted to travel with me too, but at first I didn't want any company. She kept following me till I asked her why she was following me, she then told me her story and I decided to let her join me."

Shadow spoke, "Oh and what's her story?" Ariel then told her story after she finished Shadow spoke, "That's awful…at least you were able to find my son."

"I know and I couldn't any happier," Ariel said.

"Well then how did you two fall in love?" Shadow asked.

"We were traveling for a week and one day I relished my feelings for her and asked her out on a date, that was the night we both admitted our love for each other," Axel explained.

"That's wonderful what else happened after that?" Shadow asked. Axel then began telling how they were separated and how they were reunited once again. Then he told him about some of the dates they were on and the night he proposed to Ariel. Shadow smiled, "That is all wonderful, faith must have wanted you two together how else would you two have found each other again."

Axel smiled, "I know we both thought the same thing…Dad I've always been wondering what happened that made you disappeared?"

Shadow sighed, "our owners couldn't afford to have two of us so they decided to keep you. They took me early one day before you woke up and drove me to a unknown part of the city and left me. I was left to wandered for months till I got caught, and just before I was going to get gassed your two friends saved me."

"I'm still glad your back," Axel said.

"Me too son," Shadow said. He then turned to Ariel, "Ariel I would like to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ariel said.

"Once you and Axel are married I would really like to consider me like your father even though he passed. Like right now I really consider you my own." Shadow said.

"Thank you," Ariel said. She hugged him and Shadow returned it.

Axel stood up, "Why don't we introduce you to the others and have diner, then I can show you where you stay." Shadow agreed as they left.

Later on Axel introduced Shadow to everyone else and everyone was delighted to meet him. They had diner and soon went to bed. Axel showed his dad on of the guest rooms, and he was a sleep soon after laying down. Axel and Ariel parted both knowing soon that soon they would be able to sleep in each other's arms. Axel went to bed happy that his father was here and he liked Ariel, he knew that his new life will be perfect.

**_A/N: Hope you all like i really wanted to bring Axel's father back. almost done._**


	6. Start of new lives

Chapter 6: Start of new lives

The day had finally come, Ariel and Axel couldn't be happier. The day they would finally be united together forever had come. They set up everything perfectly just before sunset, after that they all got ready. Everyone was ready except Ariel and Axel who were taking their time.

In Ariel's room Colleen was helping finish getting ready. Ariel was wearing a short sleeve white dress which passed her knees a bit.

Colleen spoke, "So Ariel you feeling nervous?"

"Just a little bit," Ariel said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about you two love each other," Colleen said.

"I know but I just can't help it, it's natural on this kind of day," Ariel said.

Both of them smiled then Colleen spoke, "So how do you feel about your honeymoon with Axel."

"It will be wonderful, one week together just the two of us," Ariel said. "So how do I look?"

Colleen took a look at here, "Wonderful Axel will love the way you look, so you ready?"

Ariel nodded, "Yes I am." She grabbed a bouquet of roses and they both left.

In Axel's room Axel was almost finished getting ready. He was wearing a white tux with black pants. He heard a knock on the door and said come in. Shadow came into the room; he was wearing a black tux. Over the past few days Axel has been explaining the rovers to his father and what they did and everyone and what they could do.

Shadow looked at his son, "Axel you look good, your mother would be proud."

Axel smiled then began thinking, "Dad what was mom like."

Shadow stayed silent for a while then spoke, "She was wonderful, I loved her and she loved you the same. She protected you from anything when you were young. Then that day…"

Axel knew what he meant, "How did she die?"

Shadow sighed, "She got sick one day no one could help her. You were too young to remember it. I talked to her before, she just told me to look after you and nothing more. She said it was all right for me to move on she had done her part. Then she left. Sorry I didn't want to bring up any sad memories on this day."

Axel turned to his father, "Dad it's alright I wanted to know it alright, besides you me and Ariel to look after."

Shadow smiled, "thanks." They both hugged each other then broke apart. "Axel I was wondering if I could do something at the reception?"

"What?" Axel said. Shadow whispered it into his ear and Axel smiled, "Sure you can do that."

"Thanks so you ready?" Shadow said. Axel nodded as they left the room.

Axel walked outside and saw everyone seated and everything was ready. He walked up to the podium and found Hunter there, who he chose to be his best man. Hunter turned to Axel, "Hey Axel how you doing so far?"

"Alright still a bit nervous," Axel said.

"It's all right you'll do fine," Hunter said.

Axel smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem so you ready?" Hunter asked.

Axel nodded, "yes." They walked closer to the podium where Confuse-us was. "Hello Confuse-us."

He turned to Axel and Hunter, "hello you two how you both?"

"Good," they both said.

Confuse-us spoke, "Axel if your ready you know what comes first."

Axel just chuckled as he took a box of cocktail weenies from Hunter and gave it to him. "I'm ready," Axel said.

Confuse-us ate some and nodded as he motion for the music to start. As it started everyone looked up at the isle and Ariel came walking down. Axel looked at her and was amazed at her beauty. She was followed by Colleen, who was her maid of honor.

Soon they were all there and Confuse-us spoke, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matronly. Two dogs who found each other and fell in love then separated for a long period of time then by faith were reunited one again to take road of life together. Do you Axel take Ariel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through the good times and the bad times, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Axel said.

Confuse-us turned to Ariel, "do you Ariel take Axel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through the good times and the bad times, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," Ariel said.

"Now the couple will exchange the rings and vows that will forever unite them both. If anyone here know why these two shall not be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace," Confuse-us said. After a few minutes of silence he continued, "Axel do you have the ring and tag?"

Axel took the ring and tag from Hunter. He said, "Ariel from this day forward I promise to always love only you, to be by your side, and protect you always." Axel slid the ring on her and affixed the tag on her collar.

Confuse-us turned to Ariel, "Ariel do you have the ring and tag?"

Ariel took the ring and tag from Colleen. She spoke, "Axel from this day on I promise your always be in my heart, I'll always love you, and no one will ever take your place in my heart." Ariel slid the ring on Axel and affixed the tag on his collar.

Confuse-us spoke, "Then by the power vested in my I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride."

Axel pulled Ariel close as they both kissed; both finally united forever, the crowd burst in applause.

After the ceremony everyone proceeded inside for the reception. They all gathered around the dance floor, as it was time for the first dance for the new couple. Ariel and Axel took their place on the floor as the musicians played the first song 'Destiny' by Jim Brickman.

_What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me_

But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew

Chorus:  
Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny

I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time  
But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about

But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe

(chorus)

Maybe all we need is just a little faith  
'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way

(instrumental bridge)

Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as I far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be my destiny

The crowd applauded as the song ended. Everyone took the floor as they played the next song 'Unbroken' by Tim McGraw.

_If I lived and breathed before you loved me, I don't recall  
If I walked around at all, it was in bits and pieces  
Of a jagged heart  
You kissed me and every piece went back in place, every pain got erased  
You held me up to the sunlight, now it feels like_  
_If I doubted the power of love, baby now I understand  
I thank God for every day I wake up to the soft touch  
Of your magic hands  
In this world sometimes the only thing that's real is the way you make me feel  
Babe, the changes day and night  
I swear it's life_ _unbroken_

No one ever left me out in the rain  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
When I see your smile in my soul again  
I'm unbroken

No one ever left me out in the rain  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
When I see your smile in my soul again  
I'm unbroken

I still see the night, I fell into your eyes  
And when we made love it felt like the first time

No one ever left me out in the rain  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
When I see your smile in my soul again  
I'm unbroken

When I see your smile in my soul again  
I'm unbroken  
I'm unbroken, oh yeah  
I'm

No one ever left me out in the rain  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
When I see your smile in my soul again  
I'm unbroken

Everyone applaud again as the dance floor cleared again and Axel kissed Ariel and walked to the stage. Ariel was confused but then Shadow walked over to her and offered his hand. Ariel spoke, "what's going on?"

Shadow smiled, "I asked Axel if I could have a special dance with my new daughter."

Ariel smiled, "that's sweet." She took Shadow's hand.

Axel took the stage and spoke into the microphone, "hello I would like to thank everyone for coming. Now I would like to sing a song for my new wife and my father to dance to. Cause on this day my wife receives a father, and my father receives a daughter." There was a small applause after the short speech as the musicians played the song 'Father and Daughter' by Paul Simon, as the music started Axel began to sing.

_If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You cant remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star_

"Ariel you look beautiful," Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow," Ariel said.

I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I cant guarantee  
Theres nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head

Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

"Ariel since you're my new daughter I would like it if you call me dad if you want. Since I officially adopt you as my daughter," Shadow said.

Ariel smiled, "thank you dad." They continued to dance to the music 

Trust your intuition  
Its just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you get a bite  
But you dont need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night

Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Im gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So youll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

There was more applause as the song ended; Axel left the stag to join his wife and father. Ariel spoke, "that was a wonderful son Axel."

"Yes it was," Shadow said.

Axel smiled, "thank you so how did it go dad."

Shadow smiled, "I officially adopted her as my daughter."

"I'll be calling him dad now," Ariel said.

They looked over and saw the rest of the rovers walking to them. Hunter spoke, "that was a great song Axel."

"Yes it was beautiful," Colleen said.

"Ja it was amazing," Blitz said.

"Amazing I wish you both the best," Exile said.

"Rah (Yah)," Shag said.

"Thanks everyone," Axel said.

"Yes thank you," Ariel said.

Soon after the congratulations were finished the food was brought out and soon the cake. After eating it was soon time for the last dance. Everyone took their places on the dance floor once again as the song 'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

After the reception ended Ariel and Axel were soon on their honeymoon on a cruse. They would be spending a week over seas to the Caribbean and back. Soon after they set sails they both went to their suite. They were amazed as they saw a large bed a balcony with some chairs outside, and a large bathroom. "Oh Axel this is going to be a great week," Ariel said.

Axel smiled at her, "yes I know love." They both kissed long and deep and broke apart when they needed air. They both then changed out of their wedding clothes and put on more comfortable ones. They left the room to explore what the ship had to offer. They spent hours around the ship, they looked at the scenery of the ocean for a while enjoying the peaceful moment they had together. They went down to the theater room and watch a comedy movie, later on it was starting to get dark so they went back to their room to change for dinner. The dinning room was really decorated and they were amazed at how it was. They had a good dinner of salad and steak. Soon they decided to head to bed for the night. Just before they entered Axel carried Ariel bridal style inside and set her down on the bed and they both kissed. They broke apart and Ariel spoke, "Axel this day has been nothing but perfect."

"I know love," Axel said. They kissed again then took a shower after they finished and got changed Axel spoke, "Ariel before we go to bed I want to sing you our song 'Me and You' by Kenny Chesney.

Ariel smiled, "Axel I would love to hear you sing it, especially it's the song that brought us closer that day."

Axel smiled and began to sing.

_Ordinary no, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you_

Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Every day I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you

After he finished the song Ariel hugged him, "Axel it was beautiful."

Axel returned it, "Not as beautiful as you are." They kissed one last time as they both climbed into bed. They both held each other, "goodnight love."

"Goodnight love." Ariel said. They were asleep in moments both dreaming about their futures together.

END

**_A/N: hope you all like, took a bit of time but i did it. my next story will be up soon._**


End file.
